Farm-agadon
Farm-agadon is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Nutty *Lammy *Checkers Featuring Roles *Buck and Chuck *Flippy *Handy *Yin and Yang *Jacky *Cuddles *Lumpy *Toothy *The Mole *Mime *Lifty and Shifty *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Pop and Cub Plot A large farm is seen as a school bus pulls up Cuddles, Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Buck, Chuck, Jacky, Yin, Yang, Checkers, Pop and Cub come out Pop appears to be the one in charge but to his dismay most of the htfs run off only Flaky, Yin, Yang, Checkers have stayed so Pop leads them off. Cuddles, Toothy and Chuck are messing with a herd of cows Cuddles is poking one with a stick while Toothy and Chuck watch and laugh Cuddles then sees a bull sleeping nearby and he starts messing with it. Giggles and Petunia run by Lumpy who is putting fuel in a tractor once he gets done he puts down the gas can and gets on the tractor and starts it but as he drives off he accadently knocks the gas can over spilling gas. In the barn Lammy and Nutty are pitching hay Lammy checks her watch and tells Nutty its time for thier lunch break and the two head off Lifty and Shifty come in and start stealing farm tools but Lammy comes back Lifty and Shifty both hide they both hide in a large pile of hay when Lammy enters she grabs a bag most likly her lunch but before she leaves she picks up a pitch fork from the ground and sticks in on the tool rack above the hay pile Lifty and Shifty are in as Lammy leaves she slams the barn doors and the tools on the rack fall onto the hay pile Shifty runs out sceaming as bllod pools out of the pile he tries to open the barn door but is stuck and he starts hitting it but he causes a pair of horns hanging above the door to fall and kill him. Back outside everyone is eating all but Cuddles, Toothy and Chuck suddenly a scream is heard suddenly the bull from ealier comes ruuning by with Cuddles, Toothy and Chuck impaled on its horns everyone freaks and Pop drops his pipe which land in the gasfrom earlier it burst into flames and Pop, Mime, Lumpy and Flippy are killed the rest run in panic Lammy tries to find something to stop the fire and she sees a buckuut thinking its water inside it she dumps it on the fire only to find out its more gas and the bucket explodes killing Lammy and sending metal sharrds flying shard slice Giggles and Petunia to bits and a large shard decapataits Handy, Nutty, Flaky, Yin, Buck and The Mole Checkers, Cub, Yang, and jacky are the only ones alive Jacky rushes towards the fire with a hose and tries to put it out but she is ran over by the tractor along with Cub due to the fact Lumpy forgot to turn it off. The tractor explodes and a wheel crushes Yang. Checkers freaks out, but then gets crushed by the bull. Deaths *Lifty is impaled by a pitchfork. *Shifty is crushed by horns. *Cuddles, Toothy, and Chuck are impaled on the bull's horns. *Pop, Mime, Lumpy, and Flippy are burnt by fire. *Lammy is killed by a small explosion. *Giggles and Petunia are sliced to bits by metal shards. *Handy, Nutty, Flaky, Yin, Buck, and The Mole are beheaded by a metal shard. *Jacky and Cub are ran over by the tractor. *Yang is crushed by a tractor wheel. *Checkers is crushed by the bull. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images